All's Fair In Love And Death
by sugar-junkie
Summary: Jane won't admit she loves Tarzan, until a murderer on the loose adds a little incentive. better than it sounds please R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Tarzan - although I wish I did! - it is completely the WB's. Plot line and all oc's are mine and I would greatly dislike anyone using them without my permission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarzan watched her from the top of a nearby building. He loved her, he didn't know why; it was like she had stolen his heart right out of his chest the moment he set eyes on her. It had physically hurt to see her in the arms of another man and still did. Why wouldn't she let him hold her as he longed to? Why must there be rules? What was she scared of? So many questions and no answer for any of them. So every day he followed her, watching her like now, making sure she was safe. 

She looked up, sensing he was there and he made sure he moved back into the shadows. She had a new case; someone was killing fledgling actors and actresses, always in a different way, at a different time, and a different place. Only two things were the same; the targets job, and the smell surrounding the body. It never led anywhere, but always it was the same musky, sweaty, stench. Tarzan curled his lip into a disgusted sneer just to think of it. He was frustrated at his inability to find the man. _' Don't worry Jane; I'll find him for you.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jane smiled inwardly, feeling safer knowing Tarzan was close. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help relying on him, and, if she was truthful to herself, having warm, fuzzy feelings for him. Warm and fuzzy wasn't something she was used to or trusted, but she loved the strange and wonderful sensations that erupted when she saw him. Every time he touched her a thrill of desire shot through her, made her weaker for moment, until she almost gave in to her need. She reflected for a moment on her relationship with Tarzan, before quickly turning her mind back to the situation at hand. _'that sicko, who could do this to an innocent person - just because of their job?' _she looked down at the strangled young girl lying dead in front of her. She wasn't more than twenty-three or twenty-four. _' I have to find him; this can't go on for much longer. I could never forgive myself if he got away.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Across town a young man chuckled to himself as he washed the caking blood of his hands. _'three down - five to go.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I know its short - I just wanted to try out the idea and see if anyone liked it first - please review!!!!!


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: me no own - u no sue

Thankyou to meere, slayergrl, and Solidae for reviewing!!! U guys are my favourites!!! Here's chapter two - tell me what you think!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane ran as fast as she could across the roof of the building, adrenaline running high. He was coming for her - she had gotten too close. As she rounded the corner, she realised she had run out of room to flee. She turned to face the man who chased her, like a deer caught in the headlights. His face was in shadows as he stepped towards her and evan as he placed a cold, bloodstained hand on her chest, she couldn't make out his features. Then he pushed, sending her hurtling towards the asphalt.

*** 

Jane woke with a start. It was three in the morning and for the third time that week she had awaken in a cold sweat. The killer, now dubbed 'The Critic' by the press because of his victims, had been all she thought about for the last month. The number of murders had escalated to six over the past two weeks - one had been strangled, another sliced in half, one shot, another hung, one had even been burned alive - gagged so they wouldn't scream - and the most horrid was the one that had been tortured slowly until they bled to death. Images flashed through her head until she wanted to throw up. She vowed, for what seemed like the millionth time, to hunt this guy down and bring him in.

Thinking about this dilemma turned her thoughts to her other problem. John was too innocent, too niave for the city, but she couldn't bring herself to let him go. She didn't understand why she had the most intense feelings just from seeing him. With Michael there had been affection and desire, but not with such ferocity. When John touched her she turned to mush on the inside. Her knees weakened and she found it hard to think of reasons to pull away. A small smile formed on her lips, unbeknownst to her. Suddenly she thought _' I love him - no I did not just think that. No, it's just because I feel protective of him. He never lost that child-like innocence torn away from too many, too young. Yes, I most certainly do not love him.' _

*~*~* 

Tarzan watched Jane throught he window as she slept. He wanted to be there, beside her, with her. To protect her from the nightmare that plagued her dreams and made her cry out in the night. But he knew she wouldn't let him. 'She's so beautiful' he thought 'so perfect and fragile looking, with that hidden core of strenght showing through her steel-blue eyes' With one last longing look, he left to return to his nocturnal duties.

*** 

Tarzan studied the alley below him, finding only stray cats and dogs. '_The moon has already risen to the mid-point of the sky - I have little time left.' _He sighed aloud and continued to the next alley. Just as he got there he heard a piercing scream fill the air. He froze where he was and sniffed the night air - and found the putrid, musty stench he had been searching for. Darting silently off, he followed the smell until he found an alley so small he hadn't realised it was there. Then he saw the young girl being held tightly in a tall man's hand. The man was in shadows from the top of his head to the bottom of his boots, adding to the ethereal effect be wearing pitch-black clothes. Tarzan threw himself down and landed heavily on the mans back, stunning him momentarily. Turning to the unconscious girl, he picked her up and made sure she was safe before whirling on the man. Or atleast were the man should have been. Instead there was nothing but shadows - not even a scent trail.

He was so caught up in his confusion he didn't hear the girl awaken and stand. Didn't hear ao sense it when she reached an arm out to grab his shoulder. But he did feel it when he was forcefully turned and kissed by a complete stranger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it ppl's?? Good? Bad? So horrible I should be painfully executed for subjecting poor innocent readers to this senseless dribble? Whatever you think, r&r please!!!

Sorry again for the short-of-ness!


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tarzan (except maybe in my dreams - key word: maybe) So don't sue me!k? k.

Just incase u didn't kno:

*** is change in scene

*~*~* is change in POV

'_this is thoughts_'

+

"this is speaking"

On with the chapter!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss was hot and passionate, tasting of cinnamon and dark nights. The girl pressed her body tight against his and they stood their like that, connected at the lips, until John regained his senses.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just thanking my savior - and there's plenty more thanks where that came from, sugar." answered the heavily made-up young woman. She was dressed from head to toe in tight black silk, which left nothing to the imagination.

"I do not understand your way of saying thanks." Tarzan said confused. _' why is this girl pressing her lips to mine?' _

"You don't have to understand it hun - as long as you like it." she said, "By the way, I'm Rebecka, struggling actress." _'this guy is weird - he doesn't seem to care that I am downright gorgeous or that I'm coming on to him - maybe he likes the sweet as sugar type.It's worth a try.' _"Whats your name?"

"Ta- John, my name is John."

"Is there anyway I can thank you John? Anything at all?"

"Do you know who that man was? Did you see his face?"

"Uh - no, I didn't." _' still no reaction?' _

John stood still for a moment, considering the possibilities. Suddenly his eyes lit up - he knew just how to solve both his problems. Take Rebecka to Jane and let Jane question her, then go after the guy. Jane would be happy to have a lead and he wouldn't have to deal with the odd women in front of him. Also, he might be able to find out where that guy went. He moved quickly, picking up Rebecka and climbing up onto the roof. In just moments they were speeding across the rooftops and sailing across alleys.

*~*~*

Jane had just walked into her room and started to get ready to go back to bed when her window shot open and two bodies tumbled into the building. In a flash she had her gun ready and pointing at them. Then she realised it was John - with a young woman. Her eyes narrowed and grew perceptively colder as she took in the woman's appearance. 

"John, what are you doing? You cannot just barge in here like that - and shouldn't you be at your aunts?"

"I found her," he said, pointing at Rebecka, " being attacked by that man."

"By the Critic?" Jane asked carefully. _' A lead! Finally a lead! He won't get another one!'_

"yes."

Rushing over to the young woman, who was seemed to have fainted,she helped her up. After placing her on the bed with a cold compress, she turned to ask John where he found her - only he had yet again disappeared, only an open window showing he had ever been there at all. _'where'd he go now? He can't just leave me like this I need him! I mean I need to know more about what happened. I didn't mean I need his long, tan, buff arms to hold me and for him to help me celebrate and maybe even kiss me. Wait, I did not just think tht. God! I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush!Get ahold of yourself Jane!"_

Hearing a moan she turned to the bed and looked at the figure lying there. She seemed oddly familiar for some reason. Bending over her, Jane looked at Rebecka.

"Rebecca? Wake up, I need to ask you a few questions ok?"

Opening her eys one at a time, Rebecka gasped and said, "Jane Porter?!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? I know its another short one, but atleast it's a chapter. R&R please!

And thanks to: Lynn41 and Stinky Stan for reviewing, glad you guys liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no ownie. Please no suie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

A 16 year old Jane got up on stage for her final audition. A favourite for the lead female role in her school's play, she was confident she would get the part.

Backstage her friend Rebecka was getting the music ready for her to sing and dance to. Rebecka was such a big help, especially considering she wanted the part as well. She even made sure the stage was ready beforehand.

The music started and Jane took a deep breath. One, two, three, and go! She started doing a unique jazz/hip-hop routine. Suddenly she stumbled. :Strange,: she thought, but kept going. What happened next took only seconds, but seemed to drag on forever.. She looked down and saw a strange glint just as she put her foot down. With a crack and a stabbing pain in her ankle, she fell.

Backstage Rebecka smiled before fixing a concerned look on her face and racing out to help - and kick a piece of slippery metal offstage. Jane saw it all. The judges didn't. Rebecka got the part and Jane never truly danced again.

*End Flashback*

Jane stared in horror at the girl who had changed her life. Rebecka was the one who motivated Jane, sad as it sounds, to be a police officer. Never actually getting over the betrayal, Jane started to work out, take courses in phsycology and became interested in law enforcement. In short, Rebecka had turned Jane from an innocent and happy girl, to a hardened and resourceful women.

*~*~*

Rebecka couldn;t believe her eyes. As long as she could remember, she had hated Jane Porter. Never letting on, she took everything she could from her - her first boyfriend, her best friend, her first acting part. Everything, except for one. One that she couldn't take, no matter how much she wanted to. Her life. Always perfect grades, a peaches and cream complexion, popularity, a loyal and happy family. Everything Rebecka wanted and more.

Suddenly John came into the room, walked over to Jane and started to talk to her, quietly, so she couldn't hear. Then he did it. He touched her and drew her into his arms so he could nuzzle her neck and breathe in the scent of her hair. Rebecka felt her eyes narrow and knew the cold, hard look that was in them. She saw it everyday of her life, when she looked into a mirror. She should of known. The tall, sexy, perfect man-of-her-dreams was hers. Well, not for too much longer. Smirking coldly, Rebecka started to form a plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to upload this chap. I swear I have an excuse, and I would say it if I thought wou would believe me or if I could think of one.

Tell me what u think!!!


End file.
